Hurricane Lugia
by Mario the Great Wobbuffet
Summary: She would destory them all... They will all die and suffer the wrath of Hurricane Katrina... NOT FOR THE EASILY OFFENDED!


_Hah! Hah! I finally make a story! So, yeah! Here it is! And if it offends you then SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRY! It just seems so malicious:)

* * *

_

_**Hurricane Lugia

* * *

**_

_They would pay..._

_They would all pay..._

_Gale force winds can be deadly..._

_Gale force winds **WILL **be deadly..._

_**The vivid land of Johto would suffer under her wrath...**_

_**They would beg to be spared... None would be... They will all suffer for what they've done...**_

_The human race was an infection plaguing not only Johto, but Kanto, Hoenn; the entire Pokemon world..._

_Her home, the Whirl Islands, had been destroyed... By human homes, buildings, and that ridiculous Whirl Cup held each year... _

_Pokemon not only fought in that competition... they died. She watched them all die on her island; in her home..._

**_She would get her revenge..._**

_The skies over the Whirl Islands became deathly dark and ominous..._

"Looks like a storm comin'..." a Swimmer acknowledged, arriving back from his daily swim.

"It'll pass; it's probably just a waterspout. It's no big deal," another responded.

The two friends whistled for their Pokemon; a Vaporeon and a Blastoise. They obeyed and soon, the four companions were off to go home for a nice, rewarding lunch...

"So, Tad," one said. "Battle any Trainers today?"

Tad smirked. "And won 'em all, of course. Is the Great Sophia jealous?"

Sophia smiled. "No, she is not. She is shocked and confused as to why you haven't entered the Whirl Cup yet. Why someone with such _talent_ is _sure_ to win." She spoke with such sarcastic words, it almost seemed believable.

Tad smirked. "In your dreams..."

_She flew closer to the Whirl Islands, leaving Surfing Pokemon and Trainers in awe over her beauty. As she raced overheard, she could hear the constant shouts of Pokemon in the waves..._

"_It's Hurricane Katrina!"_ they cried._ "She'll destroy the Whirl Islands and bring darkness to this world! Please, take pity on our masters! What can we do to make you understand it's not their fault...?"_

_She ignored them. _

_**Katrina? That is what they called her? This thought angered her. Just like humans to label things as they liked... The name was not only an insult to her, but her entire species...**_

_**Her name was Hurricane; a pure, undefined name of power and recognition.**_

_The Pokemon could do nothing..._

_Their Trainers could do nothing..._

**_Darkness had already reared its ugly head... So what if she added to it...?_**

Arriving at their small house, constantly balancing on Corsola horns and sometimes heads, Tad went inside and flipped on the TV. Sophia, her Blastoise and Tad's Vaporeon stayed outside to feed the Coral Pokemon; it was only fair to repay them for holding their hut up.

"_Today on Whirl Island Weather..."_ the announcer, labeled as Betty Trical on the TV as it in faded in, spoke. _"We've learned more about what could possibly be Hurricane Katrina in our neighboring Olivine..."_

Done feeding the Corsola, Sophia leaned over the couch. "What's on the news today, Tad?"

Tad turned up the volume. "Shh!"

The newscaster continued. _"Our forecast has predicted that of a violent storm nearing the Whirl Islands at a rapidly approaching rate. As of this moment, it seems to be a Category 5; one of the worst I've ever seen..."_

"_Yes, Jim. The small maelstrom reported earlier off the coast of Olivine City has indeed spread and made its way to the Whirl Islands. Trainers, get your coats; this could be the real deal this time."_ Betty added.

Sophia's eyes widened in a sarcastic shock. "Wow, scary..."

Tad brushed the issue off his mind. "It'll just die out like the last one did... Don't worry about it..."

_She got closer and closer, bringing an uncontrollable storm with her in a mad rage. _

_She didn't care... _

_Her home had been taken..._

_Her mate had been killed..._

_Her child had been stolen..._

_Her pain could only be understood if it was experienced..._

_And it shall..._

**_So says mighty Hurricane Lugia... The Beast of the Sea..._**

_Several hours passed; no one heard of Hurricane Katrina. In spite of this, Tad kept the channel on, just to listen to the random ramblings of how Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum had gotten into the Hoenn League and lost on the last match._

Tad forgot about the TV for awhile, planning on what to do for the Whirl Cup. He had already won the preliminaries, but Thunderbolting Lanturns and Giga Draining Ludicolos would be the end of him if he couldn't think of a way to counter.

Feeling an awkward silence, he turned to Sophia. "Haven't heard anything from Katrina... I told you she'd die out."

Sophia stoked her Blastoise. "I guess so... But still, just be ready to go at a moment's notice, okay?"

Tad scoffed. "Sure..."

Sensing a hint of triviality from Tad, Sophia looked at him. "Tad, I..."

She was rudely interrupted by a Special Bulletin flashing on the news._ "It seems that the legendary Pokemon, Lugia, has made a stunning appearance on the east coast of the Whirl Islands!"_ the perky announcer declared. _"Trainers, grab your Poke Balls and your best Pokemon! This may be your only chance to catch this mythical beast!"_

"A Lugia!" Tad stood up, knocking Vaporeon of the couch. "I've never even thought they still existed!"

Sophia scowled. "Don't tell me..."

Tad recalled Vaporeon and sent out a Jolteon. "I'm gonna catch it!"

Sophia warned. "Tad, wait! Those things are dangerous! Remember what happened on Silver Rock Isle 2 years ago?"

He ran outside. "Don't worry about that, Sophia! This must be a new one!" With that, he was gone...

"_Damn it, Tad..."_ Sophia grumbled under her breath.

Recalling her Blastoise, she ran after him and his Jolteon. Upon reaching outside, a chill traveled up and down her spine at the awful conditions...

_The sky was so dark... It was almost as if Umbreons littered the heavens with their dark coats and preferences._

_The wind was so strong... Like the Whirlwind of 1,000 angry Charizards..._

_The airstreams were so cold... As if the almighty Suiucne had released them herself..._

The water smashed into their house, not only scaring the Corsola, but disturbing the foundation of their home.

Families of Chinchous and Laturns swam away in fear of the storm; Magikarps flopped helplessly in the choppy water. Staryus and Starmies sliced through the water with speed and precision, while a few Totodiles paddled by, as well.

Tossing a Poke Ball into the churning waves, Sophia released the Atrocious Gyarados and hopped onto its back. "Gyarados, let's go! We've got to find Tad before he hurts himself!"

With an obedient growl, Gyarados obeyed and pushed through the dark whirlpools...

_She scowled at the countless Trainers with their Pokemon... Jolteons, Elekids, Lanturns, Magnetons, Electrodes, Raichus... All of them of the Electrical type; Typical of them to try and take advantage of her..._

Tad arrived promptly on the scene with Jolteon. "Okay, ready buddy? Just try your best and we can catch Lugia!" he said to the electrified canine.

Jolteon sparked. "JOLT!"

"Alright then, use your Thunderbolt, Jolteon!" Tad commanded.

"Thunder Wave, Lanturn!" someone else shouted.

"Try a Zap Cannon!"

"Go! With Thundershock!"

_They all attacked... She could see the flashes of light... _

"_Feel my pain..."_ she whispered coldly.

_They were warned once... They wouldn't be warned again..._

_**One Aeroblast... A single Flying attack against thousands of Electric types... **_

_**Some would think it would be overpowered... **_

_**And they'd be wrong...**_

_The blast swept through the unfortunate souls with such devastation and power... That one attack besieged hundreds and took a piece of the Whirl Islands with it..._

_Sophia never reached Tad in time... She saw him perish before her eyes, right before the explosion came towards her..._

_She could feel the wind slashing violently against her face. And for a split second she could see Lugia's pain..._

_She could see a male Lugia dying before her eyes..._

_She could hear the cries of a baby Lugia, calling for its mommy to come back..._

"Yes, Lugia, our most precious treasure, Katrina... In the wake of your destruction, have you not done that same thing we've done to your life...?" was her last thought...

_She felt this thought, her eyes widening in shock at such realization..._

_**Hurricane had torn thousands away from their loved ones, destroying the entire Yellow Rock Isle region of the Whirl Island, scattering the rest into the ocean... and eventually starving its residents... Just like they did to her...**_

_...Then they narrowed in blissful wrath upon her enemies..._

_**But she'd be damned if they got away with their crimes... and that is why they must pay...**_

After the devastation, she wandered aimlessly around Johto, looking for a new home, a new mate, and a new life. For years, she searched for a place to quell her anger, but she was hated and loathed by most, feared by all. Eventually, she came across the land of Orre, a seemingly barren wasteland of evil...

_Just like her heart... _

She was soon captured by the evil Team Snagem and placed under the control of Cipher, an evil organization bent on taking over the world with Shadow Pokemon...

_**And now she was XD001, the Gale of Darkness... **_

_**But she would be free one day again... **_

_**One day...**_

_They would remember her name... Not only as a Pokemon, not as an experiment, but for what she'd accomplished as one of the most appalling storms in the history of Johto..._

**_Hurricane Lugia... No longer known as the Beast of the Sea... _**

**_Hurricane Katrina... The Storm of Sorrow and Vengeance... was her new curse of a name...

* * *

_**

_Um, yeah... Anyway, this is more of a tribute to the people who lost their lives in the Katrina thing... And it just reminded me so much of Lugia I HAD to do something on it! Yes, this Lugia is the same one that got pissed off after her baby, Silver was taken in the series and her mate is the Lugia from the second movie. Bleh. Review and flame if yall want; I don't care! And Courtney helped me out! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FOR HER!_


End file.
